Eleanor Bishop
Eleanor Raye "Ellie" Bishop is a former analyst for the NSA and who is now a Special Agent with NCIS. Biography Pre-Series Originally from Oklahoma, Bishop was born in 1985, presumably the youngest of four children born to an unnamed father and Barbara Bishop with Bishop's three older brothers named George, John and Robert. At some point, possibly after graduating from high school, Bishop applied to join NCIS but the application was not returned. She later joined the NSA instead and became an analyst with Bishop being assigned to examine the Middle East and determine any potential threats. With her mission being preemptive terror analysis where she had to predict and also pinpoint who the up and coming threats were, Bishop became the first person to officially recognize terrorist Benham Parsa as a potential threat. She then devoted six years of her NSA career to hunting Parsa with Bishop's determination to find Parsa slowly becoming an obsession. Fearing for her, Bishop's superiors forcibly removed her from the case. While there, Bishop also wrote a paper in which she theorized about how a high-profile government target could become an unwitting mole if given an inconspicuous item that had a bug in it. NCIS Season 11 NCIS Season 12 NCIS Season 13 Occupation Prior to joining NCIS, Bishop worked as an analyst for the NSA (National Security Agency) although when she first began working at NSA remains unknown. She met her ex-husband, Jake Malloy there. She later joined NCIS, first as an liaison officer to NCIS via NSA before being promoted to NCIS Probationary Agent. Following the capture of both Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Timothy McGee in Paraguay, Bishop effectively became both the senior field agent and the special agent in charge of Gibbs' depleted Major Case Response Team. Personality Bishop is shown to have a very big heart. She is quieter than the previous two female agents, but she’s become more outgoing with her coworkers. She wants to do her best and is shown to be a bit of a perfectionist. Bishop tries to keep things to herself and attempt to resolve any problems on her own. She cares a lot about the people she works with and is a very compassionate person. In spite of her initial quietness, Bishop does possess a stubborn streak if she believes she is right. This has led her to butt heads with Gibbs on more than one occasion. Appearance Bishop is a Caucasian woman in her thirties with shoulder-length light, blonde hair and brown eyes. In her first appearance in Gut Check (episode), Bishop wore a woolen jumper and slightly torn jeans with holes visible in them as well as brown boots. Since joining NCIS as a Liaison between NCIS and NSA and eventually as a full-time NCIS Special Agent, Bishop has continued wearing numerous clothing including jackets, jeans, trousers and boots. Whenever she is out in the field, Bishop wears the traditional NCIS windbreaker or coat while also donning the NCIS cap. She also ties her hair up and like her predecessors, places her own hair which is often tied up into a bun directly under the cap itself so that it sticks out at the end of the cap. Like her colleagues, Bishop wears a holster containing her SIG-Sauer and similarly to Gibbs and Tony, Bishop also wears the holster and her NCIS badge on her right hip. Similarly to Agent Timothy McGee, former NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard, and OSP Technical Analyst Nell Jones, Bishop wears her watch on her right wrist and like Shepard and Jones, Bishop is right-handed while McGee is left-handed. When she first joined the team, Bishop was seen wearing her wedding ring which traditionally rests on the index finger of the wearer's left hand but she has stopped wearing it now that she and Jake are divorced. Abilities As an NSA analyst, Bishop was originally trained to determine possible threats and also break any possibly encrypted information. Now an NCIS Special Agent, Bishop has undergone training, enabling her to use her NSA skills in conjunction with the skills associated with an NCIS agent including processing crime scenes as well as arresting and interrogating any and all possible suspects. Appearances For a more detailed list, see Eleanor Bishop/List of Appearances. Category:Americans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:NSA Agents Category:Former NSA Agents Category:NCIS Agents Category:Recurring NCIS: New Orleans Characters Category:Murderers